The Story of Hop remaster
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: Born in a insane asylum shows a story of how one of U9 fearsome fighters became a psychopath killer. This is where it all started.


**To those who have been waiting patiently. I decided to remake this story, at first, I thought was going to be a well telling story, but after a short while it doesn't feel like a good story. If you have read my Tournament of Power ch.5 and my Universe 9 Adventure's ch.23 you'll see why I decide to make this remake story. Reason is because I can't come up with a good backstory in the old one. Is really hard to come up a well telling backstory. So, in this remaster version it'll be a good one.**

 **Hope you all have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Unknown location;**

In the part of the galaxy lays a planet. On the planet reveal a building, inside there are many rooms, each have people in them. Each of them is wearing hospital gowns that patients wear. You could hear moaning from the patients, sometimes crying, and sometimes seeing them sitting or standing motionless. However, the moaning was replaced by a woman scream. In one of the rooms shows a humanoid-feline with long raven-color hair and with ginger-color fur. She has cat ears and a long thick tail. She is laying on her back in bed with nurses company her. The she-cat is in pain as she clutched her hands on her lumped belly. One of the nurses put a cloth in a pan full water to soak it, she then twists it to drain any extra water before putting it on the female patient.

"It's alright dear." Said the nurse soothing the young woman "Just take in deep breaths."

"(Sob) It-It hurts so (Sob) so much!" Cried the woman as another wave of pain cause her to scream.

"I know it hurts." Said the nurse "But, you're doing a good job."

"I see the head!" Shout the second nurse "Ginger! Fetch me some towels, hurry!"

"Right!" Said Ginger she is a young beautiful humanoid with long brown hair, she has green skin, a slender build and an average height with red eyes and pointing ears. She got some towels and gave one to the second nurse who is a middle-age woman. Who look like Ginger but only with short brown hair.

"Okay love!" Said the second "Just a little more! Just take in a couple breath!"

The patient did what she's told. She took in some breaths and gave a push and scream. Soon, the screams were replaced by a cry of an infant. The second nurse hold up a baby wrapped in a towel. Who's cries got the attention of the female patient. The nurse walked up to her with the young infant snuggled in the towel as she looked at the young mother eyes with a gentle smile.

"Congratulation love." Said the nurse "Is a girl."

She gave the infant to the woman as she holds her. The newborn girl has light purple fur and dark violet as if it was stripes. The baby gave some soft moans as her eyes remained close as it lays sleepy. The mother gave a smile while she slowly crying as tears fall from her face. The first nurse kneels to eye level as she looks at the mother with a soft voice.

"You want us to leave you alone with your baby for some privacy?" Ask the first nurse.

"No… no. I-it's okay." Said the woman "I-I needed some time alone."

"Oh. Alright." Said the nurse as the mother gave her baby to the nurse "Well, you do need some rest. And don't worry your child is in good hands." As the nurses leave. The young woman is left alone as she gave a sorrow weep.

 **The next morning;**

As morning came one of the nurses is doing her daily routine. She visits each room with pills to give the patients as their morning treatment. As she came up to the young woman room, she gave a greeting.

"Ms. Kugari! Is time for you take your pill…?" Said the nurse as she stopped.

She dropped the metal tray on the floor. All the pills and medication fell on the floor as the nurse gave a horrific scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the nurse. All the staff came running as the nurse scream. They all came to her side as she is on the floor looking shocked as she is trembling uncontrollably. One of the doctors came to her side as he spoke to her. "Ms. Gamagi?" Ask the doctor "What's wrong?" The nurse slowly pointing her finger towards the door. The doctor turned his head as well with the other staffs. Most the nurses gasped as they covered their mouths, as the other staffs gave a shock expression on, they're faces. Inside the room shows a figure floating off the floor. But, isn't floating at all. It's Ms. Kugari, she has a white sheet from the bed tied around her neck as her eyes is clouded by lifeless, motionless as her body swings slightly from side to side. Ms. Kugari has taken her own life overnight.

One of the nurses is checking the day-old baby girl as one of the nurses came to the room. Ginger looked at the other nurse as she is breathing heavily. The young nurse looked at Ginger with a questionable look.

"What's the matter Ginger?" Ask the nurse as Ginger slowly broking into tears.

"Ms-Ms. Kugari…" Said Ginger as she tried to find the right words "Ms. Kugari is dead."

The nurse dropped some baby stuff as Ginger finally broke into tears. The nurse is disbelieved about the news. Ginger the continue on what else had happen. "The guards found a note on the table, it was the last thing she wrote before she… she…" As Ginger chocked as she couldn't say anything else. "She what Ginger?" Ask the nurse "Before she killed herself." Said the voice.

The nurses looked at the doorway to see a much older man standing. He has white hair and looked like he's in his 70s. Wearing a fancy suit. He is the head-warden and professor of the hospital. The nurse looked at the professor with a questionable look. "What you mean 'killed herself' doctor?" Ask the nurse as the professor continue "She was found dead in her room when she hung herself sometime last night. It shows that she in-fact comment suicide." Said the professor "Seems her 'condition' was worse then we thought." The nurse is shock, a patient who is the mother to a baby girl who is now motherless. She looked the infant baby as she is sleeping soundly. Ginger spoke before the nurse did "What are we going to do with the baby?" Ask Ginger "She needs someone to look after her." The nurse looked at Ginger "We'll take her to an orphanage." Said the nurse "I know is hard times out in the universe. But she'll be happy once she finds a family to take her."

"That won't be necessary." Said the professor as the two nurses looked at him with confuse looks. "Doctor." Ask the nurse "What you mean by that?" The professor looked at the baby girl with a wicked smile "She's going to stay here." Said the professor. "WHAT?!" Union the nurses "But doctor!" Said Ginger "We can't keep her here! This is an asylum where we keep patients who are ill! Why will we keep a child here!" The professor responds with a calm looked "Since Ms. Kugari is a legal patient here under my jurisdiction, that makes this child as property of Drafter's." Said the professor "And from now on she'll be a perfect subject for my _new treatments_ ideas." The nurses are shocked that the professor is going to use the child as his own personal guinea pig for what ever sick projects he has in store. No point to protest against his decision as the professor walked up to the child. "What's her name by the way?" Ask the professor.

The nurses are shocked by the answer. Ms. Kugari should be the one to name her child. Now that she's gone the nurse looked at the baby then at her superior "Hop." Said the nurse "Her name is Hop." The professor smiled at the answer, a perfect name for his future test subject "Alrighty then." Said the professor "Then her subject-number will be 20151." With that said and done. Hop future and life will become a living hell.

* * *

 **Hope you like this remaster version story. It took some ideas and planning to do this. I hope this is better then my old one. Because this one is a lot darker in the future. Leave your comment or review and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
